


Deceit's Birthday!

by blu_orb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday!, Gen, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_orb/pseuds/blu_orb
Summary: This is a birthday gift for toiowo-v707 on tumblr!"Oh boy!!! Can,,, Can I get a fluff one shot? Like Deceit has a birthday and all the other side make him a surprise party"





	Deceit's Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for toiowo-v707 on tumblr!
> 
> "Oh boy!!! Can,,, Can I get a fluff one shot? Like Deceit has a birthday and all the other side make him a surprise party"

For as long as he can remember, Dee's hidden his birthday from the other sides. He was created alone, and that never really bothered him. There are only two people who have been able to get him to tell them his birthday and would celebrate it with him, and one of them's insane and the other left him.

The day of his birthday, Dee's laying on his bed, _t__otally not_ feeling lonely. He had been hoping Virgil would at least stop by and wish him happy birthday, but that clearly didn't happen. He sighs, heading over to his snake's enclosure, letting her out. She slithers up his arm and onto his shoulder, where he pets her. "You're always here for me, at least.."

_~Meanwhile, with the core sides~_

Patton runs up to Virgil, as the other sides are busy decorating the room. "The cake's done!!" Virgil grins at him. "That's great Pat, he's gonna love this." Virgil reflects on what caused this whole thing...

** _~Flashback Start!~_ **

_ The sides are in the middle of brainstorming ideas for Roman to work with for a new video, and Thomas is there too. Virgil sighs, getting tired of this. "Can we hurry this up, I have a place I'd like to be before today ends." They all look at him, and he realizes he said that aloud. "Where do you need to go kiddo? I'm sure we can stop and do this later if it's that important!" Patton smiles at him, while Logan looks at him quizzically. "I must admit, I too am curious what is so important. You are the one who usually is adamant about us getting videos out on time." Virgil makes a groaning noise. "I can't tell you.." Patton sighs. "Please kiddo?" Seeing Patton's pleading expression, he gives in. "Fine... It's *indecipherable mumbling*'s birthday.." Patton gasps. "WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS IT KIDDO?!" He's really excited, and Virgil repeats himself. "It's Deceit's birthday.." Patton smiles widely. "Well, we all gotta celebrate it together then!!"_

** _~Flashback End!~_ **

While Virgil was in the middle of the flashback, the rest of the group finished decorating. "Now, how do we get Jekyll and Lied to come out here?" Roman says, looking around at their handiwork. The room is now completely decorated in snake-themed party stuff. Logan looks at Thomas. "He should feel if Thomas lies about something, and might come then." Thomas nods, understanding what he needs to do. "I... Hm... I know! I think this decorating could be better!" Patton giggles at the compliment to the room.

After a few seconds, Dee rises up, without his snake, looking at Thomas. "I'm _totally not_ curious why you woul-" He stops, taking in the room's decorations and the snake themed cake decorations. "Wait... Is this all... for me?" He looks at Virgil, who shrugs with a small smirk. "Nooo, it's for the _other_ snake themed side whose birthday is today." His voice is laced with a playful sarcasm. Small tears well up in Dee's eyes, and Patton notices. "Don't cry! It's your birthday!"

_~After The Party~_

"Cuddle pile!" Patton exclaims, dragging Roman and Thomas into a pile to cuddle, Logan unwillingly joining soon after. Virgil joins the pile, then looks over at Deceit who is standing by himself looking uncertain. "Hey, Dee." Dee looks up, and Virgil continues, smiling softly. "Come on, join us. You're unofficially-officially part of the family now, after all." Dee smiles, then joins the pile

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of Remus, I wasnt sure how to write him into this,,,
> 
> also apologies for not writing the party i havent had/been to a proper birthday party in years
> 
> yea literally garbage writing but i uh have had a more angsty life than a fluffy life so


End file.
